


Hey, Blue, show me something new (Art)

by Anonymous



Category: British Singers RPF, The Verve
Genre: Art, Bandslash, Boys Kissing, Britpop, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blue, I've got a question every time I hold youThis is art (SFW)!





	Hey, Blue, show me something new (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiMbqZqjZFI>
> 
> This drawing can be found [here on DeviantArt](http://the-anglophile.deviantart.com/art/Hey-Blue-show-me-something-new-678857056).


End file.
